


You forbid me, I rebel!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Forbidden, Friendship, Love, M/M, Rebellion, Sad, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Week 5: Ficletinstruments, bad step parent, but hopeful, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: My take on The FicletInstruments Week 5 - ForbiddenI tried another thing, I decided I hated it.So here's the one I should have posted!Enjoy!





	You forbid me, I rebel!

They’re almost finished when they hear the noise. It sounds like rats scuttling in the cellar, but they can’t stop to check, if they pause, they won’t be done before _he_ gets home. 

Magnus rips another page from the magazine, running glue over the back and sticking it quickly into the scrapbook, Isabelle holding open the page. He scrawls a message to himself to help him remember and then hunts through the next few pages, creasing them in his haste.

“This one?” he checks and she nods, so he tears it out too and quickly sticks it down. His whole body trembles as he finishes and then Isabelle is packing everything up and they are lifting the wonky floorboards and pushing the most important thing he owns deep under his bedroom floor - out of sight. 

Isabelle quickly grabs the magazine and their supplies and throws them into her worn backpack and then she is crawling out of the window onto his balcony, pressing a damp kiss to his cheek and vanishing down the drain pipe. 

He sighs as she leaves. He hates that he has had to get used to this, that his home is not safe, that he is forbidden from laying everything out on the table and working carefully and with the respect it deserves. 

Instead everything is rushed, he has to choose quickly, has to decide with no context and nothing from the outside world to help him - besides his friend, who is an angel and has stuck with him through thick and thin. Without her, he dreads to think what would become of him. 

The Magnus he once was is gone - lost over the last two years of servitude and hatred spewed throughout his home. And the worst part? His mother doesn’t care, cannot see beyond the handsomeness of the man she feels she has won. Cannot see that her own son is fading in his presence. Or that her husband is actually a bullying cheat.

But Magnus knows and he is preparing so that one day he can escape. 

The slamming of the door alerts him that _he’s_ back. Magnus leaps into bed, pulling the covers over his head. 

He’s lucky tonight, he must have won on the horses because there are no revolting slurs aimed at him, no sour breath on his cheek as he is called pansy and princess. No step-father bruising his face.

He hears them leave and pulls out his book, staring at the pictures they added today - the soft, maroon chinos and military style jacket with golden chains. 

He knows he’ll escape this one day. He might not be able to save his mother, but he knows he can save himself.

The gentle tap on the window lightens his heart further and then his arms are full, Alec’s enormous hands pulling him close.

Alec’s love surrounds him, protects him, even if it’s forbidden. He doesn’t need this house anymore, because Alec’s arms are his true home.


End file.
